Dean keeps secrets, Cas finds happiness
by assbutts-nthetardis-wsherlock
Summary: My story for season 9. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so don't be too hard on me. I'm used to writing my own stories with my own characters and backgrounds. This was a little harder. Let me know if you guys want more, I have a whole story line in my head :0)


**Dean**

"I'm telling you Sammy, something's wrong. I can feel it." Dean said as he sat at the table.

"Look, you've said it yourself before, Cas is tough. I'm sure he's fine."

"But it's been almost a month. He should have contacted us by now. You've prayed, I've prayed...nothing. Are you telling me you're not the least bit concerned? I mean the last I saw, He went back to Heaven to see Metatron and next thing we know, it's raining freaking angels."

"I am concerned Dean, believe me, I am. But I'm more concerned that it's been almost a month and we still have no idea who, or what cured me. I mean I was dead Dean. You saw me." Sam said.

"Yeah, I saw you, but I also see you standing here alive and well. Don't you think we deserve some good out of all this trial crap? I'm just glad you are ok." Dean said, as he got up from the table. "Speaking of that, I'm gunna go check on our favorite prisoner."

As Dean walked to the dungeon, he couldn't help but to feel a little guilty. He didn't like keeping secrets from his brother, but he had no other choice. Sam was going to die and he just couldn't let that happen. He also couldn't shake this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. Cas is missing and it had something to do with the angels falling, he just couldn't figure it out.

"Well, well, if it isn't my personal prison guard coming to check up on me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you," Dean said as he shut the dungeon door.

"Oh, I think I have plenty to smile about, seeing as how I know your little secret. You do realize that Sam is going to figure it out. He's pretty smart for a moose you know."

"You don't know anything."

Crowley leaned forward and glared at Dean.

"Oh really? So you didn't make a deal with Michael to heal Sam? Promise him you would help him find Lucifer? You may have me locked up in here, but I am still the King of Hell," Crowley said leaning back in the chair he was chained to.

A small look of surprise crossed Dean's face. _How could he possibly know that?_ Dean thought as he crossed the room towards Crowley.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think I do," Crowley said smugly. "And I'm very anxious to know how you're going to find Lucifer when you don't have your little boyfriend to help you."

Dean walked over to Crowley and got in his face.

"You can say whatever you want. But just remember, you are tied up in MY dungeon. And I have no intentions of letting you go. You're not king of anything. You're just my little bitch." Dean walked to the door and opened it.

"I may be a bitch, but this bitch knows where your precious angel is and trust me, you want to find him soon..."

Dean stopped in his tracks and walked back towards Crowley.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? You know where Cas is? Tell me now!" Dean walked to the table, picked up the demon blade and walked back towards Crowley.

"Ah, there he is, the angry Dean Winchester. Always ready to resort to violence to get his way. Haven't you ever learned you catch more flies with honey?"

"Honey is going to be the least of your problems if you don't start talking you son of a bitch. Where's Cas?" He put the blade to Crowley's neck and pulled his head back. "Tell me what you know."

"WAIT!"

Dean was about to cut Crowley with the blade, but something stopped him. There was a look in Crowley's eyes that wasn't there a second ago. He looked, for lack of a better word, human.

"Wait," Crowley said with a soft voice. "Don't hurt me. I'll tell you what I know."

Dean let go of Crowley's head and stepped back.

"Start talking."

"Castiel is on Earth. He fell from Heaven the same night as the other angels."

"Ok, so where is he, why doesn't he pop up here like he always does?"

"No, you don't understand. He fell. Cas is completely human."

**Castiel**

Cas woke up with a start. It's not the first time this has happened. He's still not used to the whole sleeping thing. Humanity is something that he has thought about many times, but now that it's actually a reality, Cas was starting to think it's not all it's cracked up to be. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 2:45 am. _It's too early to get up_, he thought, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He thought back to when he first fell. Watching his brothers and sisters fall from Heaven and knowing he was the one that caused it was almost more than he could bear. He was lost and alone and had no idea what to do next. For the first time in his life, Cas felt completely and utterly hopeless. He knew that he should try to find Dean, but he couldn't face the fact that he disappointed his best friend yet again. All Cas wanted to do was the right thing. He just wanted to make things right, but for some reason he continued to fail miserably. Sam and Dean are the closest thing he has to a family right now, but he knew that he would be useless to them. As Dean said, he is a baby in a trench coat. So Cas set off to find a way to get his grace back. He knew that he would need to somehow get back into Heaven, but he didn't know how. He realized that his best bet was to get to the angel tablet and Kevin to try and figure out a way to reverse the spell that Metatron cast. He had walked around aimlessly for almost 2 days before he passed out. When he came to, he was lying on a blue couch. He sat up and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life looking at him. She had long jet black hair, and her eyes were a brilliant mix of blue and green. Her skin shone with a soft glow. She flashed a smile at him and Cas felt a fluttering in his stomach.

"Are you ok?" the beautiful woman asked him.

"No, I think something is wrong with me." Cas replied.

"Well obviously, sweetheart. I saw you passed out in the road. I almost hit you with my car. What's your name?"

"Castiel."

"Well hello Castiel, it's nice to meet you. I'm Elisha. Do you remember why you were walking in the road or where you were going?"

"Yes, and I need to get going. Thank you for your help." Cas tried to stand up, and almost fell over. Elisha grabbed his arm and helped him to sit down on the couch.

"Whoa there honey, you're not going anywhere right now. I checked your vitals and you are extremely dehydrated. I have some soup on the stove heated up and I'm going to get you some water. You're lucky it's me who found you. I'm a nurse."

"Vitals?"

"Vitals. You know, temperature, blood pressure..."

Castiel stared at her quizzically.

"Ok...well like I said, I have some soup on the stove. Sit here; I'll bring you a bowl."

Cas looked around the room. It was a nice sized house filled with flowers and trinkets and books. He felt oddly calm and at peace. He knew that he needed to figure out how to find Kevin, but he didn't want to leave the beautiful woman's house. There it was again, that fluttering. Cas was starting to get concerned now. He was about to get up when Elisha came back into the room carrying a tray with a bowl, a jug of water and a glass of ice.

"Here we go, a nice bowl of chicken noodle soup. Eat up. Be careful, it's hot. I have some water here too for you"

Cas took the bowl and ate the soup. He was suddenly very hungry. He ate the entire bowl and asked for more. He downed the water straight from the jug and slowly started to feel better.

"Well you look better. How do you feel now? Elisha asked.

"Better."

"Good. So, are you going to tell me why you were laying in the middle of the road?"

Cas thought carefully about his answer. He knew he couldn't tell the truth. But he also knew that he needed help. He was weak, and had no idea where he was. Elisha was his only hope.

"I was lost. I was trying to get to my friend, but I don't know where he is or how to find him." Cas said.

"Well, what's your friend's name?"

"Kevin Tran."

"Ok, where does Kevin live?"

"I don't know."

"What's his phone number?"

"I don't know." Cas sighed.

"Well what do you know? Lost is right," Elisha said with a laugh.

"It's pretty late, and you shouldn't be going anywhere tonight. Let's get you washed up and into some clean clothes."

Elisha helped Cas up and down the hall to her bathroom. She cut on the shower. "Take off those clothes and get in the shower. I'll come back and get them and throw them in the wash." She left and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Cas took off the trench coat and suit and stood in the warm water. It felt very relaxing. He looked around. There were bottles of thick flowery smelling liquid lining the tub. He opened one of the bottles and squirted some in his hand. It smelled really good. He rubbed the liquid all over his body and it lathered up. He put it in his hair, on his face, arms, everywhere. Before he knew it, the whole bottle was empty. There was a knock at the door.

"I'm putting some clean clothes on the counter for you. I'll be in the living room."

Cas got out of the shower, put on the clothes and went into the living room with Elisha.

"Thank you for the clothes," he said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"No problem. They were my brother's. I see you like my body wash." Elisha said with a smile.

"Yes. It smells very nice."

"I called the office where I work. I was able to get and appointment and have you looked over tomorrow. You look fine, but I just want to be sure."

"I assure you that's not necessary, I feel fine."

"Look, if I let you go and something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself, please let me get you checked out."

Cas looked at Elisha and wanted to tell her no, but something in the back of his mind reminded him, if he went, he could spend more time with her. He knew that he needed to find Kevin, but in that moment, all he wanted was to spend as much time with this woman as possible.

"Ok, if you think it's best."

_What if I had said no?_ Cas thought. It's been almost a month now, and he was no closer to finding Kevin and the tablet. And surprisingly, he didn't care. He rolled over to the side and cuddled up behind Elisha. This has been the best time Cas has ever had in his life, and he had no desire to give it up.


End file.
